Piotr Rasputin
Piotr Rasputin is the X-Men Mutant Colossus. Biography Early Life Rasputin became an arms dealer to help provide money for his poor mother in Siberia. He carefully covered his tracks so his Mutant heritage would not be known. At a deal in New York, the people Rasputin did a deal with tried to kill Rasputin with a machine gun. He was outed as a mutant, but Jean Gray to bring him to Charles Xavier and the X-Men. Joining the X-Men The X-Men first went into New York to recruit Bobby Drake, and were attacked by Sentinels. He threw a truck at a Sentinel but was knocked out briefly by a laser beam. The X-Men then went to save James Howlett from Weapon X, and Rasputin and Henry McCoy helped free Howlett from the prison. On the X-Men's mission to Croatia to recover George Bush's daughter from the Brotherhood of Mutants, Rasputin accompanied Ororo Munroe and helped guard her as she dug McCoy's body from rubble. Due to Howlett rescuing his daughter, Bush suspended the Sentinel program and Rasputin, Munroe, McCoy, Drake, and Xavier visited him in the White House. Bush announced he was sending Sentinels to the Savage Land after Erik Lensherr, but Lensherr sent them back and attacked Washington D.C.. Rasputin fought in the battle that ended with Xavier thinking he killed Lensherr. Rasputin accompanied Drake and Scott Summers to recruit Wanda Lensherr and Pietro Lensherr to recruit to the X-Men, but the mission failed as Pietro began acting like his father. Captured by Weapon X Rasputin talked in Japan about Mutant rights, accompanied by Summers and Munroe. All three were surprised at Japan's acceptance of Mutants. When Drake returned from vacation, he talked to Rasputin as he bench-pressed. John Wraith and Weapon X broke into the building, and Rasputin was knocked unconscious and captured. With Drake and a heavily mutated McCoy, the three rescued Nick Fury from a train, with Rasputin blocking the train's path. When returned to Weapon X, Rasputin assured Drake that Howlett was coming to rescue them, but was proved wrong when Howlett too was captured. However, the Brotherhood of Mutants arrived through Howlett's tracking device, and the Mutants were freed, and they defeated the soldiers. The soldiers were herded into an area where Rasputin would drop pillars on them to kill them, but Gray telekinetically stopped him. Wraith was the only causality on the behalf of Fury, and the Mutants returned home. World Tour and Hellfire Often working with Howlett to help people fight crime in New York, Xavier brought Rasputin to a park where he showed him that Erik Lensherr, Magneto, had not been killed by Xavier. Instead, he was living a normal life without the knowledge he was a Mutant. The notion that Lensherr could be reformed horrified Xavier, and he told him that he was insane. When Xavier went ion a book tour to London, Rasputin was silent at a narcotics string as Drake blew their cover and Howlett had to kill twenty people. After protestors hurling Molotov Cocktails at the X-Men, Rasputin left the team and returned home to St. Petersburg Russia. He was found by Gray and Summers who repeatedly tried to convince him to rejoin the X-Men. Rasputin refused to do that or aid a sunken Russian submarine, but it was soon reported that the Ultimates were going to be unable to save it. Arriving on the scene, Rasputin singlehandedly lifted the submarine back to shore. He went on a plane to Berlin with Gray and Summers to help fight David Xavier, but David destroyed the plane and brought the three Mutants to him. Summers blasted David, freeing the three, and Betsy Braddock (whose body David was inhabiting) briefly gained control over it again and told Xavier to kill both of them. Xavier hesitated, but Rasputin crushed the two with a car. Attending Braddock's funeral, Rasputin helped fight the Acolytes in New Zealand, and return to normal life, albeit without the severely injured Drake. Rasputin went on missions with Howlett, and Howlett often complained about the fact that Summers and Gray were dating. Rasputin watched Drake address national television and refuse to sue the X-Men before Xavier's benefactors the Hellfire Club invited the X-Men to a gala. Xavier, Gray, Munroe, and Rasputin attended, but the Hellfire Club revealed they had set the X-Men up and fired stun rays at Rasputin, Munroe, and Xavier. They were tied to an altar in a ritual room where Sebastian Shaw, Hellfire Club's leader, called the Phoenix Force to inhabit Gray. The Phoenix Force killed the Hellfire Club and gave Shaw's wealth to Xavier before starting to heal the world. Xavier stepped in to stop Gray and convinced her that there was no Phoenix Force, and Gray returned to normal with an energy burst. The X-Men got a call from McCoy that he had been fooled, and that the Brotherhood had released Lensherr, and that he was Magneto again. Abilities and Traits Rasputin cares deeply for his family, and is generally a good person. He is very prone to anger, and often hated discussing his past. In contrast to most of the X-Men, Rasputin has no problem with violence and sees Xavier as often far too extreme. This led him to even once quit and briefly return to his family He can turn his skin to metal and has incredible strength while in his metal form. While metal, he also does not need to breathe. Unlike some Mutants, Rasputin can easily hide his abilities. Appearances *''Ultimate X-Men 1: The Tomorrow People'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate X-Men 2: The Enemy Within'' *''Ultimate X-Men 3: Warzone'' *''Ultimate X-Men 4: Betrayal'' *''Ultimate X-Men 5: Killing Fields'' *''Ultimate X-Men 6: Invasion'' *''Ultimate X-Men ½: Burial Service'' *''Ultimate X-Men 7: Return to Weapon X'' *''Ultimate X-Men 8: First Strike'' *''Ultimate X-Men 9: No Safe Haven'' *''Ultimate X-Men 10: In the Heart of Darkness'' *''Ultimate X-Men 11: Sins of the Past'' *''Ultimate X-Men 12: End Game'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man Super Special 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 15: It Doesn't Have to be This Way'' *''Ultimate X-Men 16: World Tour Part 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 17: World Tour Part 2'' *''Ultimate X-Men 18: World Tour Part 3'' *''Ultimate X-Men 19: World Tour Part 4'' *''Ultimate X-Men 20: Resignation'' *''Ultimate X-Men 21: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 22: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 2'' *''Ultimate X-Men 23: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 3'' *''Ultimate X-Men 24: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 4'' *''Ultimate X-Men 25: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 5''